An operator's performance may vary based on an operator's level of skill, experience, fatigue, and attentiveness, among other things. For example, for loaders, or other vehicles for loading or digging material, a novice operator may move or manipulate materials less efficiently than an experienced operator would. Accordingly, there is a need for augmenting or enhancing an operator's performance (particularly a novice operator) by controlling a vehicle for loading or digging material.